War of the Worlds
by Psyrhi
Summary: As aliens invade the Earth and overwhelm mankind, deep underground, the LEP decide that the only option is to reestablish ties with Artemis Fowl. Takes place after Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code, but before Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception.
1. Aurum Est Potestas

> Disclaimer: I **_do not_** own Artemis Fowl, nor anything in it's relation. All (or most) of Artemis Fowl and its relations are the property of Eoin Colfer.

**Artemis Fowl's diary, disk 2 (encrypted)**

> _Countless imbeciles, pathetic services, even more pathetic accommodation, and nearly inedible food, all elements in my father's idea of vacation. Since my father's return from Russia, I have had to endure the enormous change caused by his new attitude, but this "vacation" is by far the worst consequence of his newfound personality. It is nearly August, and this unbearable inactivity is beginning to take its toll on me. It is an amusing thought, Artemis Fowl bored to death. _
> 
> _Previous generations of Fowls are weeping in their graves, watching my father atrophy the Fowls' time and money, the former being more important, as the Fowls possess a plethora of the latter. Still, a so-called "first class" summer in Vienna does not come cheaply, and the money could have been put to a more profitable use. For now, my only pastime is to imagine the "profitable uses" I would have utilized the funds for. _
> 
> _At least Butler seems to be enjoying the inactivity, and it worries me. The Butler I know and remember would never be comfortable in his current state; no, Butler is a soldier, and he enjoys it. It is quite possible that it is merely a lapse of lethargy, caused by his increasing age, however I doubt it, and my instincts rarely lead me astray. _
> 
> _Butler's condition isn't the only matter disturbing my normally tranquil and organized mind. I still remember that day. That day when I woke up and for a split second, I had satisfaction. My everlasting craving for wealth gone, it was a second of utmost weakness. Of course, my normal sentiments returned immediately, but I am still very worried. Even a second of weakness, for whatever the reason, is unacceptable. **Aurum est Potestas** – Gold is Power. I can never forget that. _
> 
> _On a lighter, yet still dark note, I am trapped as my father's insanity continues, for tonight, he plans to attend a concert and of course drag the entire family there with him. The musician I will have the misfortune of hearing will be Marie Stratechuck, who is apparently one of the "rising stars of the piano." My situation is irritating; especially when I think about the cacophony I will be experiencing tonight. _


	2. Aurum Est Potestas, tamen Prosapia Est G

> Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, it belongs to Eoin Colfer.
> 
> The Fowls had wasted more than a month in Vienna on "vacation," Artemis was being forced to attend a concert with the rest of the family, and his father had decided to enroll him in a day camp. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl was miserable.

"Father, you can't be seriously considering this. It would a complete misemployment of my time, and of your money. What possible benefit would this ridiculous idea yield?"  
Artemis Fowl Senior sighed deeply, "You refer to it as if it were a business transaction."  
Artemis replied quickly, "You are paying the camp an unreasonable amount of money to enroll me into some useless program in which I will gain nothing. Preposterous as it is, paying the camp in exchange for my enrollment is a perfectly legitimate business transaction."  
His father sighed again, "There you go, transforming it into a business matter. I am sorry that I have always taught you that way son, but not everything is about money."  
Artemis' response was automatic, "Aurum Est Potestas."  
His father bristled, "I regret teaching you that, and centering both our lives around the _old_ family motto."  
"What do you imply?"  
Artemis Fowl Senior stood up from his chair, "Aurum Est Potestas, tamen Prosapia Est Gaudium. Gold is power, but family is happiness. Think about it Arty." With that said, he started to walk out of the room  
Halfway to the door, he stopped, "And you will attend day camp Arty."  
Artemis almost laughed, "And why must I comply with this idiocy?"  
His father turned, "Because I now invoke the right any parent has over their child."  
Artemis didn't understand, "And what 'right' would you be alluding to?"  
His father's reply was final, "You will comply with this idiocy simply because it is my will that you do."  
Artemis was surprised to say the least. On previous occasion, when he had been forced to do something, his father had always had a strong, logical, and sensible reason; and that reason was never, "because I said so" or any variant of the worthless phrase. 

> It was at that moment that Butler entered the room.  
"What's wrong Artemis?" Butler inquired out of nowhere.  
For the second time that day, Artemis was surprised, "What leads you to believe I am troubled?"  
Butler smiled, "I have been in your employ since the day of your birth. After thirteen years beside you, I have learned to sense when something is on your mind." 
> 
> Artemis was silent, but Butler persisted, "Care to tell me what's peeving you?"

Artemis sighed, "No, but if I don't, you will continue badgering me until I confess. So, rather than waste both our time, I will tell you." 

Butler couldn't help laughing, "Well?"

"My father has decided to enroll me in a day camp." Butler laughed for a whole minute.  
After his amusement subsided, he inquired once again, "Seriously Artemis, what is on your mind?"  
"I am quite serious Butler."  
Butler laughed for another whole minute.  
Perhaps Butler's good mood was contagious, for even Artemis couldn't help a chuckle.  
"I'll prepare immediately. You will need security, and of course hidden bodyguards in the event of an attack."  
Artemis was about to respond, when his mother entered the room.  
"Arty! You're not even dressed. We leave for the concert in fifteen minutes."  
"I won't be a moment; Butler, mother, please excuse me while I change into more formal attire."  
Fifteen minutes later, they were all seated comfortably in a large limousine, Butler driving them toward the Vienna Musikverein, Vienna's world famous concert hall.  
"Excited Arty?" His mother asked Artemis  
It was rare that you heard sarcasm from Artemis, but when the situation warranted it, even Artemis couldn't resist a sarcastic reply,

> "Ecstatic."
> 
> NOTE: If it seems like it isn't going anywhere, I apologize. I just needed an extra chapter to fully prepare the story for the real plot. Chapter 3 will be long ... very long, and you will see more of the things promised in the summary.


	3. Fathers and Sons

**Vienna was a beautiful city, especially in the nighttime. Magnificent and vivacious lighting entangled most of the tourists in its enthralling web. For the hungry, 5 star cuisine was by no means rare, and for those who were a bit more sophisticated, there was the Musikverein, Vienna's world famous music hall. Mayors, Prime ministers, and ambassadors often visited the world-renowned hall, it was a place of culture, grace, and refinement. **

"**Butler, put your enormous bulk to good use and shield me from this infernal lighting."**

"**Right Away, Artemis."**

**Artemis sighed, "This sickening city is starting to take its toll on me. The food for one is unbearable, 5 star? Please, _I_ could cook better meals than these confounded bunglers who call themselves chefs."**

**As he entered the building, Artemis's mood only worsened. And after having to wait in line for close to an hour, Artemis was very irritated. **

"**Would you like a drink sir?" asked an unfortunate attendant at the hall. **

"**Yes, I would like one half-full glass of Chardonnay, 20 proof," Artemis muttered under his breath. **

"**Excuse me sir, would you mind speaking a little louder?"**

**At this, Artemis had trouble controlling himself, but mastered himself, "I would like one half-full glass of Chardonnay, 20 proof," he repeated with a definite edge in his voice. **

**The waiter could apparently sense the young master's displeasure but was standing stock still, looking very uncomfortable. Eventually, after a long, unpleasant silence, he attempted to say something, but the world will never quite know what, for when he was about to speak, Artemis cut him off. **

"**Sir," he began making sure to speak very loudly so that the near-deaf waiter could understand him properly, "I find it astonishing that you even managed secure a job at this hall in the first place. In an institution that is said to be refined, elegant, and sophisticated, one would expect, at the least, service that is polite, efficient, and competent. And neither you, nor your "service," possess any of those three admirable traits. You are a blunt, deaf imbecile who should be out on the street begging for coins, feeding off the pity of society, much less here attempting to serve me my drink. Get out of my sight and take your idiocy and your brainlessness with you."**

**As the waiter scurried away, traumatized by the reprimand, Artemis had to endure a little scolding of his own. **

"**That was perfectly unjustified Artemis," his father said to him. "The poor man had some kind of a hearing problem, why could you not merely repeat yourself, instead of sending him away like that." **

**Artemis was perfectly unashamed of what he had done and was just as perfectly prepared to defend himself, "There was no error in what I did father. Hearing problem or not, that man was exactly what I called him, a blunt, deaf imbecile. I see no reason why I should have acted otherwise."**

**His father was undeterred. "You should have acted otherwise because you are my son, and you have an obligation to act civil and mannered. That man did nothing against you. He merely could not hear your request, and when you did him the discourtesy of not speaking louder a second time, he was kind enough to attempt to ask a third when you ungraciously cut him off with your little tantrum."**

**Artemis began to raise his voice. "Three years ago to this date, you would be supporting my conduct and, excuse the expression, "patting me on the back" for my swift and completely justified handling of the situation."**

**His father raised his voice to match Artemis's tone, "Three years ago to the date, I was just as selfish, cold, and mechanical as you, if not more. And though I regret it profusely, I was teaching you to behave in the same manner, and I apologize for that son. But that put aside, the way in which you "handled" the situation was completely unacceptable, and you will be punished for it."**

**Artemis regained his cold and mechanical tone and finalized the conversation. "Three years ago to the date, you were an intelligent, cunning, and merciless businessman. A man I could admire and respect as my father. What you taught me was wisdom, intelligence, and cunning. Now, you are a sentimental fool, whose pity for the brainless and the weak have blinded you. You celebrate and shield mediocrity as if it were some article of value, and you scorn intelligence and strength as if it were a contagious disease which you were afraid to contract. You have nothing to apologize for when it comes to my upbringing. My father is dead, you are some broken and crumbled representation of the great man my father used to be." **

**With that, Artemis walked silently out of the hall, out onto the steps and breathed a sigh of annoyance. _What had made his father so … pathetic? He could think of no better word for him. Was it some traumatizing event that occurred in Russia that he was unaware of? _He pondered the question for some time and was, for the second time that day, surprised by Butler's presence when he looked up from his thoughts. **

**Artemis started, "have you come to scold me as well Butler?" Butler shook his head, "No, Artemis. I merely wish to say that your father is a good man, and he always was a good man. Nothing in Russia could have changed that." **

**Artemis sighed and was about to comment when a Butler grabbed him in a bear hug and dived off of the steps. In Butler's tight and concealed grip, Artemis heard only a muffled crash, but to the passerby, the sound was equivalent to a supersonic explosion. **

**"What on Earth is happening Butler?" Artemis asked upon being released. But Butler didn't have to answer the question. Over Butler's shoulder, Artemis could see the once proud Musikverein hall crashing down in ruin and flame. **


End file.
